the_three_virtuesfandomcom-20200214-history
TTV Talks
TTV Talks was a series that was created by the TTV cast during BIONICLE G2's run, after they realized that their fans enjoyed the cast's off-topic, non-LEGO-related discussions. The episodes generally aired on Fridays, usually featuring three or four cast members, and were less than an hour in length. Unlike most of TTV's podcasts at the time, the main host varied, with almost every cast member having hosted at least one episode. The show first ran from January 9, 2015 to August 22, 2016, with seventy-four episodes. The show was cancelled in 2016 when the TTV Podcast began to have more off topic discussion; TTV Talks returned in March 2017 in the form of monthly patron-exclusive livestreams, averaging ninety minutes in length. After some time, one of these livestreams was archived and uploaded to the channel. Content Generally, the episodes start off with an ad for Audible.com, then the intro music, followed by the main host introducing the episode and then the others introducing themselves. Though the cast generally has a plan of what they want to talk about on each episode, they make an effort to segue into the discussion naturally, making it seem like an off-the-cuff discussion. List of Episodes Season One #TTV Talks about the Marvel Cinematic Universe (Varderan, Mesonak, Kahi) #TTV Talks about Video Game Pre-Orders (Eljay, Venom, Takuma Nuva) #TTV Talks about Mass Effect (Viper, Mesonak, Varderan, Kahi) #TTV Talks about Pop Culture (Varderan, Kahi, Viper, Takuma Nuva) #TTV Talks about Halo (Mesonak, Venom, Kini) #TTV Talks about Star Wars (Kahi, Takuma Nuva, Exxtrooper) #TTV Talks about Airport Security (Varderan, Eljay, Kahi) #TTV Talks about Anime (Varderan, Mesonak, Eljay, Exxtrooper) #TTV Talks about Comic Books (Kahi, Varderan, Venom) #TTV Talks about Internet Comments (Mesonak, Varderan, Eljay, Kahi) #TTV Talks about Avatar: the Last Airbender (Venom, Mesonak, Eljay, Kahi, TakumaNuva) #TTV Talks about Video Games (Mesonak, Varderan, Eljay, Venom) #TTV Talks about The Legend of Korra (Kahi, Varderan, Eljay) #TTV Talks about Daredevil (Venom, Varderan, Eljay, Kahi) #TTV Talks about Spoilers (Venom, Varderan, Eljay, Viper, Potu) #TTV Talks about Memories (Varderan, Mesonak, Eljay) #TTV Talks about Avengers: Age of Ultron (Kahi, Mesonak, Eljay, Venom, Viper) #TTV Talks about Assassin's Creed (Kahi, Mesonak, Varderan, Venom) #TTV Talks about Channel Stuff (Varderan, Mesonak, Eljay, TakumaNuva) #TTV Talks about LEGO competitors (Venom, Varderan, Eljay) #TTV Talks about Relationships (part 1) (TakumaNuva, Varderan, Kahi, Venom, Viper) #TTV Talks about Relationships (part 2) (TakumaNuva, Varderan, Kahi, Venom, Viper) #TTV Talks about E3 2015 (Mesonak, Varderan, Eljay, Venom) #TTV Talks about Pixar Movies (Viper, Kahi, TakumaNuva) #TTV Talks about Batman: Arkham Knight (Venom, Varderan, Mesonak, Kahi) #TTV Talks about Summer (Eljay, Venom, Viper) #TTV Talks about Lawsuits (Exxtrooper, Eljay, TakumaNuva) #TTV Talks about Ant-Man (Mesonak, Kahi, Venom) #TTV Talks about Channel Stuff (again) (Varderan, Kahi, Viper, TakumaNuva) #TTV Talks about Injuries (Viper, Varderan, Eljay, Speeder (Eljay's brother)) #TTV Talks about Music (Kahi, Mesonak, Viper and TakumaNuva) #TTV Talks about Fantastic Four (2015) (Venom, Varderan and Kahi) #TTV Talks about Television (Kahi, Venom, Viper and TakumaNuva) #TTV Talks about Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (spoilers!) (Mesonak, Varderan and Eljay) #TTV Talks about Metal Gear Solid (Varderan, Kahi, Venom) #TTV Talks about Technology (Kahi, Varderan, Viper) #TTV Talks about Moving (Eljay, Venom, Viper) #TTV Talks about Adult Life (Varderan, Eljay, Kahi, and Takuma) #TTV Talks about Halloween (Mesonak, Eljay, Venom and Viper) #TTV Talks about Halo 5 (Multiplayer) (Venom, Mesonak, Varderan, Eljay and Kahi) #TTV Talks about Halo 5 Campaign (Venom, Mesonak, Varderan, Eljay and Kahi) #TTV Talks about Creative Works (Kahi, Varderan, Ejlay and Venmon) #TTV Talks about Sprite Comics (Ven, Ejlay, Kahi and Takuma) #TTV Talks about Online Friendships (Varderan, Eljay and Kahi) #TTV Talks about Jessica Jones (SPOILERS!) (Venom, Varderan, Kahi and Viper) #TTV Talks about Cultural Differences (Eljay, Kahi, Venom and Viper) #TTV Talks about BIONICLE Leaks (Mesonak, Varderan, Kahi and Eljay) #TTV Talks about Star Wars: The Force Awakens (Varderan, Kahi and Prpldragon) #TTV Talks Crap about Each Other (All except Takuma, Prpldragon and Exx) #TTV Talks about Drawing (Varderan, Venom, Prpldragon and Viper) #TTV Talks about Animals (Venom, Eljay, Exx and Prpldragon) #TTV Talks about the Mainstream (Mesonak, Venom, Kahi and Viper) #TTV Talks about Jobs (Varderan, Eljay and Kahi) #TTV Talks about RWBY (Kahi, Mesonak and Eljay) #TTV Talks about Cryptids and Spooky Stuff (Venom, Viper and Eljay) #TTV Talks about Nintendo (Venom, Kahi and Mesonak) #TTV Talks about the Civil War Trailer (Spider-Man Reveal!) (Varderan, Kahi and Eljay) #TTV Talks about Movie Theater Experiences (Mesonak, Viper and Eljay) #TTV Talks about Daredevil Season 2 [SPOILERS] (Venom, Prpldragon and Kahi) #TTV Talks about Batman V Superman (SPOILERS!) (Mesonak, Varderan, Kahi and Venom) #TTV Talks about Gifts (Kahi, Viper and Prpldragon) #TTV Talks about Comic Book Movies (Mesoank, Kahi, Varderan and Venom) #TTV Talks about Shopping (Venom, Eljay and Mesonak) #TTV Talks about Policies (Mesonak, Varderan Eljay and Kahi) #TTV Talks about Captain America: Civil War (SPOILERS!) (Mesonak, Varderan, Kahi, Viper, Takuma and Venom) #TTV Talks about Rooster Teeth "Lettergate" (Kahi, Varderan and Mesonak) #TTV Talks about Overwatch (Takuma, Venom and Prpldragon) #TTV Talks about E3 2016 (Varderan, Mesonak and Kahi) #TTV Talks about Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 3 (Mesonak, Eljay and Prpldragon) #TTV Talks about Game of Thrones (Kahi, Venom, Viper and Exxtrooper) #TTV Talks about Pokemon (Venom, Mesonak and Prpldragon) #TTV Talks about Pokemon Go (Viper, Mesonak, Kahi and Venom) #TTV Talks about Travel (Prpldragon, Mesonak and Eljay) #TTV Talks about Anime (Again) (Eljay, Mesonak and Prpldragon) - Final Episode Before Hiatus Season Two #TTV Talks about Relationships Part III (Kahi, Viper, and Venom) Trivia *Episodes 2, 11, and 23 are the only episodes of the original series lacking an ad for Audible.com at the beginning. *Episode 33 had the Audible ad repeated three times, due to a "Meso-up". Category:Shows Category:TTV Channel Category:TTV Shows